


Let's talk

by avalanchingaussa (allrealelements)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Scandalshipping, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Past Prideshipping, Post-Canon, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealelements/pseuds/avalanchingaussa
Summary: Yuugi and Kaiba take time for some post-canon hugs and talking about Atem. A little fluffy, a little sad. Mostly cute. Entirely self-indulgent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the time frame for this is, but it takes place not too long after the events of the final duel. Short enough that they’re still reeling from loss. Idk why Kaiba hasnt totally pushed him away. Out of character,self-indulgent and extremely gay. This is a way to process my own feelings about DSOD in the anime timeline. I’m still learning how to allow myself to write fic and not feel guilty/embarrassed. So, here we are. Kaiba needs a therapist.

Kaiba wrapped his long arms around Yuugi. The smaller boy blushed and buried his face in Kaiba’s chest.

“I miss him too,” said Kaiba, nonchalantly, though Yuugi thought he heard Kaiba’s voice shake slightly. A tear rolled down his cheek and was quietly absorbed in the tight black fabric of Kaiba’s shirt. What was this even made of? It certainly wasn’t any material that Yuugi recognized, and he chuckled quietly at the thought that it was probably something Kaiba had invented himself.

“It’s different,” Yuugi whispered. His other self, with whom he had shared his body. Who can possibly understand what it’s like to be bound, soul-to-soul, with your best friend? Your best friend, who also happens to be the long-dead spirit of your ancient Egyptian counterpart, a pharaoh from five thousand years ago. You can’t explain that kind of connection to someone else.

Yuugi’s thoughts were interrupted by something wet splashing Yuugi’s forehead. Perhaps, Kaiba could understand. Kaiba might not have shared a body, or a mind-to-mind connection with Atem, but the bond they had was no less powerful. In fact, with 5000 years of memory behind it, was it possible that Kaiba could understand the depth of Yuugi’s pain and loss? After all, not only had Atem left Kaiba, he had left Priest Seto. And, if the man’s strength of affection for his Blue-Eyes White Dragon was any indicator, the memories of Priest Seto’s loss of Atem likely caused Kaiba to hurt doubly, in a way he still didn’t quite understand.

At least Yuugi had had Atem’s guidance and companionship to deal with the loss and eventual recovery of the Pharaoh’s memories. Kaiba had no one at all, just the confusing and painful flashes of ancient memories of grief.

Yuugi reached a hand tentatively to Kaiba’s cheek. The other man blinked, and a few more tears fell to Yuugi’s face. Suddenly, Yuugi giggled inappropriately and Kaiba glared at him.

“Kaiba, between this and your childhood, have you ever, you know, considered therapy?” Yuugi managed to quickly get the words out without laughing or betraying too much emotion, but Kaiba’s eyes had narrowed so thin that Yuugi was suddenly afraid. Had he overstepped the boundary that had quietly and suddenly become so blurred between them? But, when Kaiba spoke again, it was with a quiet and restrained agony that hurt Yuugi to hear.

“No one would believe me,” and Yuugi was haunted by how vulnerable Kaiba sounded. And no wonder, Kaiba was probably used to being taken seriously. Not only that, he thrived on it. Craved it, even. Getting laughed at - or worse, patronized - by a therapist would do more harm to Kaiba than good. Yuugi knew he was right, too. Who would believe that the nightmares that kept Kaiba awake at night were half from his own past, and half from the ancient past? No one who hadn’t witnessed it firsthand.

“I believe you though, said Yuugi suddenly, and Kaiba raised his eyebrows in a familiar gesture of condescension Yuugi knew so well but hadn’t seen in quite some time. It almost made him glad to see it, if he hadn’t known it was a mask for the other man’s feelings. But it was familiar and reminded him of a time that felt like it had been thousands of years ago, rather than a few months ago.

“What, are you offering to be my therapist?” Kaiba asked in a surprisingly neutral tone. His arms tightened around Yuugi.

“No, but I’m offering to listen,” Yuugi replied softly, looking up into Kaiba’s eyes. “As someone who understands. Who better to talk about Atem with than me?

“I’m not the Pharaoh, and you’re not Priest Seto. And now that Atem is...now that he’s...he’s gone,” Yuugi stumbled a bit on his words, “maybe the two of us can share the same kind of bond that they once did.” His gaze intensified and Kaiba, to Yuugi’s shock, smiled.

“You looked so much like him, just now,” Kaiba explained, a blush spreading across his face. “It makes my heart pound with excitement.” Just like he did, were the unspoken words, but Yuugi heard them as if Kaiba had uttered them loudly.

How strange it would be to explain this situation, that your other self had left a hole in Kaiba’s heart. No therapist could heal the wound he had left, or even ease its pain. But Yuugi...he could do it. Not as the vessel of the Pharaoh, but as Yuugi Mutou, as someone who loved Seto Kaiba.


End file.
